Fading Mist
by Miku Amakura
Summary: This takes place after FFIII. Miku begains to feel the presence of the deceased Mafuyu. Could he have faked his death? And does she have room in her heart for love? Pairing: KeiMiku.


Finally, I have the time to actually write a fic! w I've been putting off writing one for ages, but my brain has been nagging me to do so. This will be my first fic in awhile, so please read and review if you may! Thank you

By the way, I'm the same Miku Amakura on Beyond The Camera's Lens forums and Fatal World forums!

**Chapter One: In a State of Rebirth**

The young girl was stretched out on the comfy living room couch, watching a Tsukiko Amano live performance on one of the music channels. Her name was Miku Hinasaki. She was a very pretty girl, with long dark brown hair, almond-shaped brown eyes and skin as pale as porcelain. Her outfit was comprised of a white blouse worn over a pink tye-dyed tank, a blood red miniskirt with pink trim, black knee-high stockings and black doll shoes. In her lap, she cradled Ruri, her black pet cat.

_This is just one of those days when you think nothing can go wrong. Ever since we escaped that nightmare, I've has so many things to be thankful for. I learn not to take anything for granted, and appreciate what I have. It may sound cheesy, but I now consider my real life a paradise. I'm content that I can still breathe the fresh air, still feel the solid ground under my feet, enjoy the company of the friends I acquired, and sleep without worrying that anything will happen to me. I'm grateful that I can still dream of good things…_

"Miku-chan?"

Miku was instantly pulled back into the real world by the sound of the voice of her boss and close friend, Rei Kurosawa. Rising, she rushed out of the main room to meet Rei at the doorway.

"Welcome home, Rei-san", she greeted the newcomer, bowing slightly to give respect.

"You didn't have to meet me at the door, Miku", Rei said, giving Miku her lovely smile. "I'm sorry to cause you some interference in whatever you were doing".

"Oh, it's not really important, Rei-san", Miku protested as she followed Rei back into the main room. "I was watching an Amano concert to pass the time while waiting for you".

Rei had always been more like an older sister than a boss to Miku. She had short brown hair that ended at the nape of her neck and soulful brown eyes. Usually, she wore a long-sleeved blue top with delicate white designs that laced up at the lower back over a black halter top that reached until above her bellybutton, dark gray pants with a white belt to accentuate it and gray heeled shoes. She was beautiful not only outside, but inside as well. Miku also thought of Rei as a strong person, since the older woman managed to live through the ordeal of losing her fiancé, Yu Aso, and being able to survive the curse that had befallen many of them. At that moment, Rei was piling groceries up on the kitchen counter.

"Could you help me put some of these into the kitchen cabinet, Miku-chan?" she asked.

"Hai, Rei-san", Miku replied dutifully as she went over to help Rei. "May I ask why you brought home so much food? I don't think we have any special occasion at hand".

"You mean you weren't listening when I told you about it earlier today?" Rei laughed as she gave Miku a playful shove. "Well, I've invited Kei Amakura and his niece Mio over for dinner tonight. It'll be a good time for you to meet him. He was a close friend of Yu, and he helped me through the curse ordeal when you were asleep. He was affected by the curse as well, but managed to survive for some reason. But I'd better stop here, or else he'll have nothing left to tell you. But I can promise that you'll like him very much, Miku".

"Rei-san…are you and Amakura-san going out?" Miku asked timidly.

"Goodness, no!" Rei laughed. "I'm still devoted to Yu, no matter where he is. I certainly don't plan on having another love or even marrying for that matter".

She held up her left hand, where an engagement ring was.

"I'll never forget Yu. I'll keep on living, just as he told me to".

"Gomen nasai, Rei-san", Miku apologized. "I didn't mean to remind you of him".

"Miku-chan, you should lose some of that shyness", Rei sighed. "You're very sweet and all, but I was hoping that you'd try to be more outgoing. Just like I learned not to be hurt about Yu anymore, you should stop mourning the loss of your brother. It's not your fault that he is gone. Remember him, but try to think of good things. I'm here anytime you want to talk to me, so don't hesitate, all right? I'm here to be your friend, Miku".

Miku smiled and gave Rei a big hug.

"Arigato, Rei-san. I promise to come to you whenever I have problems".

"Good. Now, we should get dinner ready. Amakura-san and his niece will be here any moment now".

> > >

Just as Miku was fixing her hair, the doorbell suddenly rang. Rei rushed into Miku's room, wearing only a bathrobe.

"Could you please get that door, Miku-chan? I'm not yet ready".

"Hai", Miku answered as she rushed downstairs to open the door.

_Just be yourself, Hinasaki! No one is going to kill you if you aren't the world's best hostess! Amakura-san and his niece are just people. They won't bite! Surely!_

Summoning her courage, she stepped out of the main room to open the front door. Upon opening it, her attention was caught at once by the people standing outside the front door. The girl was pretty, and not much younger than she was. Mio Amakura had short black hair that reached until her shoulders and big brown eyes. She wore a simple white blouse over a black shirt, a gray skirt and gray flats. The man was tall, slender and very handsome. He had jet-black hair that seemed to be extremely soft to the touch and caring dark eyes. He wore a form-fitting dark gray polo over a blue-gray button-down shirt, blue jeans accented with a black leather belt, leather shoes and gray bands on his wrists. Courteously, he bowed to Miku in greeting, and his niece followed suit.

"Konban wa. Boku wa Amakura Kei desu. And this is my niece Mio Amakura".

"It's nice to meet both of you", Miku smiled as she held the door open for their guests. "I'm Miku Hinasaki, Rei-san's assistant. Both she and I are pleased that you two could make it. Please make yourselves at home".

"Hinasaki-san, may I use the bathroom?" Mio asked politely.

"Of course, Miss Amakura", Miku replied. "It is just outside the main room, the first room to your right. Would you like me to accompany you, Miss Amakura?"

"No, thank you", Mio smiled. "And please call me Mio".

"Please call me Miku", Miku replied. "And please feel free to do the same, Amakura-san".

"As long as you call me Kei", Kei agreed, smiling.

When Mio left for the bathroom, Miku and Kei both sat on the couch to wait for Rei and Mio.

"Are you okay now, Miku?" Kei asked the brunette female solicitously. "The last time I saw you, you were in a state of unconsciousness due to the curse".

"Please don't worry about me, Kei-san", Miku said. "Thank you very much for your concern, but I'm all right now. Ever since I woke up from that horrible dream world, I realized that true life is my security blanket. There's no better place to live in and no better time to be in than the present".


End file.
